1. Field of Invention
A laundry room protective mat includes a rubber base mat with a perimeter rim and an inner fabric cushion to protect the floor in the laundry room from incidental and accidental water leaking from the washer, water and drain hoses and water connections. The mat also provides a cushion to dampen vibrations and prevent movement of the washer and dryer during operation and to protect the floor from movement of the washer and dryer located upon the mat within the perimeter rim. The perimeter rim is also provided with a drain outlet and a connecting hose to evacuate water within the perimeter rim of the mat and may also include a water sensor integrated within the perimeter rim to detect the presence of water within the perimeter rim to alert the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to protective mats which are located under appliances to prevent water damage or escape from under the appliance.
A rigid component barrier installed and embedded within concrete, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,501 to Pratt, which surrounds an appliance. A base surrounding barrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,762 to Janesky, which is placed underneath a water containing appliance and bonded to the floor to contain leakage with a garden hose fitting to attach to the base to drain collected water. An alarm means to be activated during the presence of water is also contemplated, sensing a certain water level within the container. An overflow tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,739 to Mustee, which has a central drain incorporated into the floor plumbing and internal non-skid lateral support surfaces to support the legs of the appliance. A washing machine is depicted in the drawings. The tray has a removable front gate to access the placement of the appliance within the tray without deforming or damaging the perimeter edging.
Four U.S. Design patents disclose a water catcher for an appliance, No. D337,154 to Simpson, a washing machine receptacle, No. D347,468 to Johnson, a drain tray, No. D338,566 to Reid., and a water mat, No. D313,722 to Axelson.